


Lovecraft Family Lore

by VictoriaVonVamp



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drama, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, Lore - Freeform, OC, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaVonVamp/pseuds/VictoriaVonVamp
Summary: Damianous and Tsunade are the orphaned Miqo'te siblings separated by war. Here are blurbs summarizing their lives since they have been ripped apart from each other.





	Lovecraft Family Lore

Lovecraft Family Lore  
Damianous was called off to fight in the war as a young warrior of 10. He has been molded and shaped into the perfect fighter but has one Achilles heel; his family. Stripped away with his father they were sent to boot camp to prepare for the bloodshed leaving behind his mother and little sister, Evangeline.  
Many suns and moons have passed since that tragic day. His father sacrificed his life to save Damianous’ and only has his sword to bring home to his only remaining kin.  
Upon arriving at the only home he’s ever known he find his village destroyed. Amongst the carnage remains few survivors saying the attack happened as soon as all the able-bodied men were shipped off to lands far away. Finding the desiccated body of his mother, he panics and looks for his sister and tears apart the village with little to no leads. He has sworn to work his way up the ranks to find his little sister, and only living relative. His searches all end up in vain and change him as a person. He has become jaded and bitter living up to his name, Damon, the Killer.  
Hiding behind a stone mask he has been deeply wounded emotionally and only finds solace in the friendship of a fellow Miqo’te, Emmaline Masaki. 

 

Tsunade Lovecraft has grown up as a hand maiden to Lady Meraki and has no recollection of the family she once knew. Faint dreams and wisps of memories of a loving family and brother Damon plague her dreams turning them into bloody nightmares.  
She was found deep in Old Gridania crying under the thick brush by young Feng Meraki months after that dreadful night. Remembering having been rushed to the towering Lord and Lady Meraki, she recalls her fur standing on edge and crying for the recently slain mother she lost amongst the pillaging of her village. She was taken in by the tender-hearted Lord, but the Lady of the house held cold eyes and contempt for her from day one. As long as Feng wished for Tsunade to remain Lady Meraki held her tongue thinking of her daughter’s happiness. Having forgotten her own name, she was gifted the name Tsunade, young fire cracker, by Lord Meraki. He helped the young kitten try to find her family but failed. All his searching revealed only her mother’s name, and last name, Lovecraft, the only history she held and let her keep it to know who she was and where she came from.  
Growing up in an Au Ra household as a young Miqo’te she tried and failed numerous times and was saved from lashing of the lady of the house by the Lord himself. The marriage between the Lord and Lady was arranged and love grew over time, but Tsunade could never understand how a gentle man could love such a cruel woman as the Lady.  
Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years, and failures to triumphs for Tsunade. She grew to understand the household dynamic a grew closer with Feng and they became sisters. But there was also another in the Meraki Mansion who held her eye from far away. Feng’s older twin brother Naozumi, who had always been aloof. Never present for long, but always a sadness in his eyes. He had been away with his mother’s family learning the family business and learning the art of war as a gladiator on the battlefield. Once he was of age he was sent back home to start working with his father the Lord. Seeing this handsome Au Ra, Tsunade began to fixate on him. She wondered why such a handsome man held such sadness in his eyes. Maybe it was because the sadness matched her own. She was very grateful to the Meraki Clan for taking her in, loved the Lord as if her own father, but still felt empty.  
Time progressed where instances of their meetings became more and more that the young Naozumi started to gain interest is his sister’s friend. Having taken notice and being very displeased the Lady of the house sent Tsunade to work in the kitchen as a scullery maid in hopes of stopping these chance encounters.  
This didn’t stop Naozumi, everyday he snuck into the kitchen just to talk to the purple haired beauty to sow the seeds of new found love, and every day he was caught and lashed at by his mother. Lord Meraki put his foot down and pulled young Naozumi aside to remind him of his impending arranged marriage. Sullenly, Naozumi talks with his father telling him he doesn’t want to be heir, and that Feng is better suited. Giving a boisterous laugh and patting his son on the back heartily, the Lord reminds him love comes later and he will grow to love his bride in no time. Sending off Naozumi with a gentle reminder to get his head out of the clouds, Naozumi who is desperate to get away from it all, runs to the kitchen to find his purple haired maiden.  
He finds her alone and wraps her in his strong embrace telling her he doesn’t care about his duty he cares for her only, and he planned to get away with her. He told a young Tsunade ‘meet me behind the Chocobo stables at the stroke of midnight ready to go’ and Tsunade with wide eyes and a full heart agreed to his request with a passionate kiss.  
Everything went according to plan and at the stroke of midnight under the cover of darkness the two lovers sped off into the night as fast as their feet could carry them. Getting out of the reaches of the mansion the two free lovers began a new life together. Having settled down near the village she grew up in they decided it was too risky to stay in known places and settled in the depth of the forest together. Naozumi began teaching Tsunade how to fight and they ended up living off the land. Being young and unwise they consummated their relationship without the knowledge that they can sire a half breed.  
Being so young they feared what would happen with a kitten being half Miqo’te and half Au Ra Raen they went back to the village that Tsunade called home. The village scholar came to recognize Tsunade and accepted her with open arms as if she was being welcomed back home. Having been taken in the by the scholar Naozumi, Tsunade and the new-found life growing inside her quickly settled into their new life, but they remained unaware of the hunt for them by the Lady of Meraki Manor. They frequented back and forth from the home they made together to the chambers for the scholar, but time passed quickly as Tsunade’s belly began to grow hindering her hunting abilities. They ended up abandoning the home they made together in the forest altogether. This lead to them being caught and forcibly returned to Meraki Manor where it felt the axe lay in wait to swing down on them.  
Fury flashed across the Lady’s face as she lunged towards a heavily pregnant Tsunade, and Naozumi threw himself in front of here to take the brunt of the attack. Bleeding heavily from his left eye, his mother taken aback by her actions against her own son leads her to run from the room in a panic. Lord Meraki sends the maids to tend to his wife while he tends to his son.  
Breathing a heavy sigh while tending to his sons wound, the Lord asks his son why did betray his family? Why did he forsake his duties? In which Naozumi replies that it wasn’t his path in life to walk on. He found happiness in his life and in turn chose to fight for it. With a heavy heart his father the Lord takes his sons head in his hands and holds their foreheads close together to tell him ‘I cannot stop you, you’ve already set the course for your destiny, and I wish you well. You still have a home here’ now turning to Tsunade and her belly, ‘and I mean all three of you. I cannot speak for everyone here but as long as I am Lord of this Manor no hardships will befall you should you come back home.’  
Hearing the approval of his father Naozumi replies that they will stay since the baby is due so soon, but they must fetch the scholar who has been caring for Tsunade. With a firm nod to his son, he snaps his fingers and the manservant rushes off to complete his unspoken task. A few weeks pass by and Tsunade has gone into the much-anticipated labor. Feng is right by her old friend’s side, and Naozumi is on Tsunade’s other side providing their support. The Lady of the house has been no where to be seen until a small cry is heard through the Manor.  
Rushing to the room and throwing open the doors is the much absent Lady who has come to greet her grandchild. Having realized the error of her ways with her son she made attempts to make amends with him, but not so much with Tsunade the purple haired demon who stole away her son. Staring at the purple haired child who neither resembled Miqo’te or Au Ra the Lady flew into a rage screaming this wasn’t her grandchild and that Naozumi has been deceived. The Lord rushes in and has the Lady taken to her chambers to calm down and sits with his head in his hands.  
‘I am so sorry son for your mother, she has eyes but doesn’t see’ the Lord laments as shrill cries are heard from the small baby in Tsunade’s arms. ‘Any one can see she has your eyes, and her mothers fur color.’  
Putting a hand on his fathers shoulder he says ‘I know, and I don’t expect mother to see reason, but she will in time understand that she is ours’  
With a simple grunt the Lord lifts his head and turns to Tsunade to ask what the child will be named. Having given much though to this Tsunade looks at him and say’s ‘Her name will be Eboshi after my mother, and Meraki since she is apart of the Clan now.’  
With glistening eyes, the over joyed grandfather asks if he can hold the next generation that sits before him, and happily Tsunade hands over the small kitten to the only father she’s ever known.  
By the time Tsunade has been cleared to travel, the Lady of the Manor has shown up apologizing for her insanity to her son. She wishes to have a relationship with her granddaughter and has begrudgingly promised to keep terms civil with Tsunade on one condition.  
Apprehensive about the unknown terms held by his mother Naozumi asks carefully what they are.  
‘A proper wedding must be held. We can’t sully the name of the Meraki Clan by having unwed parents. I do this as a gift and apology for you my son’ replies his mother.  
A fortnight later Naozumi and Tsunade held a small intimate gathering in the Manor that is filled with love and support from those around them, and the next day they head back to the forest to the home they made together, much to his mother’s dismay. The Lady tried to force a home on her son, and he declined every time saying that it’s not a home unless you make it yourself with those that you love.  
Having resigned the idea the Lady agrees with her son on the condition they spent at least part time in the Manor as the forest is no place to raise a lady of the Meraki Clan which Naozumi told his mother yes to knowing he cannot fully win.  
Two years go by and Naozumi has a loving home with his growing family, as Tsunade is pregnant with twins, he has since realized having lost his vision in his eye that his days of war on the battle field are over. He cannot be the strong leader of the Clan that his family groomed him to be Naozumi turns to the life of a trainer to provide for his new family and settle into their quiet life in the forests of Old Gridania where their story began.


End file.
